charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Keith Bishop
'"Big" Keith Bishop '''is a character in the BBC sitcom ''The Office. He is played by Ewen MacIntosh. His counterpart in the US version is Kevin Malone. Keith is an accountant at Wernham-Hogg Paper Company, and is generally a man of few words, and speaks in a dry monotone voice whenever he does. His usually sits in the break room and makes rather blunt and alarming comments to other workers when they are on break, most notably when he told Dawn Tinsley that "fanny" means buttocks in America, not vagina, shortly before she was due to move there. Upon making inappropriate comments, he is seen biting into a large scotch egg. Biography Keith has little concern for his job at Wernham-Hogg and sees it only as a "stopgap" in his musical career. Keith also suffers from eczema, and in his spare time, he enjoys watching the medical drama Peak Practice, even if it is "a bloody repeat". Series 1 Keith was first seen in "Downsize", where he was seen discussing the issue of being made redundant, where he admitted he would "just go". While giving Ricky Howard a tour of the Office, David Brent pointed out that the accountant lot were "mental", but especially Keith. In "Work Experience", when David introduced the staff to Donna and told them to keep their hands off because her dad is a copper, they began throwing sexual innuendoes at her, Keith joined in and asked her if she wanted to "receive some swollen goods". Keith was later interrogated by Gareth Keenan about who had created a pornographic image featuring David. Keith revealed he knew who had done the picture but corrected himself saying he did not. Keith claimed this was because Gareth was making him nervous. In "The Quiz", Keith formed a quiz team with Sheila and Jackie called Universally Challenged who came in 4th place in the annual quiz. In "Training", Keith attended the training session with the rest of the staff where he revealed he finds his job brainless and easy. He also reveals that he has no interest in his job, and is only using it to fund is aspirations to become a DJ. In "New Girl", Keith had a conversation with Tim Canterbury, during his lunch, where he discussed Tim's decision to quit and how he embarrassing it must've been when Tim asked Dawn Tinsley out in front of everyone. Keith went on to tell Tim that he spent the night in watching the TV show Peak Practice and how he enjoys watching it, even though it was a bloody repeat it was fine because he hadn't seen it. Keith pointed out that it must be a boring life to live, staying in and watching Peak Practice. Although he doesn't consider his life boring because he enjoys Peak Practice. Tim told Keith that he just stayed in and had a wank as Keith took a bite from his scotch egg. In "Judgement", he is seen DJing at the office party after finding out about the planned downsizing. Series 2 In "Appraisals", Keith did not complete his appraisal form very well, even leaving a whole Q&A section blank believing it was for David Brent to fill out. When David tried to talk him through it, Keith's only answer to the questions was to tick the "don't know" option. He later enjoyed an "alright" pub lunch when he went down to the pub with David and some of the staff. In "Motivation", after discovering the staff were making fun of him for being fat, David try attention to the fact Keith was fatter than him and that he wore glasses. In "Charity", Keith dressed up as Ali G for Red Nose Day. He later spoke to Dawn, in his trademark awkward style, about her plans to go to the States and how Tim was now with Rachel. Followed by a scotch egg. Christmas Specials In Part 1, he suggests inviting prostitutes and holding a wet T-shirt contest at the Christmas party, which Tim objects to. In Part 2, he welcomes Dawn after she returns from America. He later seen DJing at the Christmas party. Category:Male Category:Human Category:TV characters Category:Sitcom characters Category:The Office characters